The Nightmare Before the Night
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Its Halloween night and Ed has been acting strange ever since he got back from his last mission. With a full, red moon over Central everyone begins to act vicious, will Al be able to survive the night? Vampire Ed. Alwin.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire Night

_**The Nightmare Before the Night**_

_**By: Shooting Star Sky Saint**_

Pain beyond anything Ed had felt before coursed through his body like a raging fire as he hit the brick wall with a bone shattering sound. It all happened too quickly. The mission Mustang had sent him to do seemed simple enough: to capture a rogue murderer who escaped from prison. Simple right? Wrong. This man was beyond strong, he was superhumanly strong. It couldn't be possible. None of this could be possible. Edward wished with all his focus that Al were there with him. He could help him deal with this stranger but no, Ed had told Al to stay back at the hotel saying that this would be an easy mission and that he could handle it himself. But he was dead wrong. He already had at least three broken ribs, counting the new one from his encounter with the wall, a broken arm, nine times out of ten a collapsed lung, and of course the occasional concussion. _Just his bloody luck. _The stranger growled and bared his teeth like a feral animal. "_Blood…_" he snarled at the blond teen that was slumped up against the brick wall, "_Blood… haven't eaten in… so long…_" The man was getting too close to the state alchemist now.

Ed began to panic. He tried moving but his body refused to perform any movements. Ed cursed himself. He cursed his body for not moving then finally he cursed at the madman through his golden slit eyes. The stranger growled again then lowered himself to the boy, he grabbed the boy his shoulders then pulled Ed into him much to Ed's dismay. Ed was close enough to hear the man's shallow harsh breaths that reeked of some sort of repulsive scent… it smelled so familiar but the blond couldn't match scent with item at the moment. His mind was fully connected to his body but his focus was pointed only the cold slivering tongue that had raced off his neck. His hair jumped up and skin crawled with disgust as the urge to move became even more desiring than anything else. "_So beautiful…_" the man hissed as he bared his long canines and bit down into Ed's vein. Ed gave a gasping pained breath and blinked, it was stinging. It was hurting. He could feel his blood drip down his collar bone as slurps and vicious gulps found their way into Ed's ears. He could feel this man drinking his blood. It was disgusting. Repulsive. And Edward wanted it to stop. He tried to move his body again but that didn't do him any good, he was beginning to feel weak… he had to do something _now. _As a last resort Ed opened his mouth and bit down into the man's shoulder, he tightened his teeth around the shoulder until he finally broke flesh and exposed blood. The man shrieked and quickly let go of Ed's neck, though Ed didn't loosen his grip on the shoulder; in fact he just bit down harder. Ed could taste this man's blood on his tongue as he accidentally swallowed a few drops, Ed gagged and released himself from the stranger. The stranger stood up spitting snarls and growls everywhere. "_Insolent little brat!_" he spat, "_I'll tear you limb from limb! I'll-" _

The man then screamed out in pain as he withered to the floor. Ed wheezed and looked up to the morning radiant colors that exposed themselves before the sky. The man screamed once again as the light caught him and hit his entre body then Ed gasped in horrified disgust. The man's skin began to bubble and sizzle violently, it reeked of burning flesh and the rancid smell became stronger by each second that went by. Ed choked and gagged some more, blood dripped from his mouth as a stab of pain struck his abdomen. The blond cringed and coughed at the pain traveled through his body, it wrapped him in agony until he was brought down to all fours with his forehead against the ground. The alchemist stifled a scream and yelped in pain his squinted eyes looked up at the withering man who was no more. There was nothing left of the stranger but bones, melted flesh, and blood. Ed didn't focus long at what happened to him but instead was brought down to his own withering state of being.

White hot pain.

Bone snapping, muscle tearing, heat blazing pain. It tore through Ed's body and enveloped him with agony beyond hell. His lungs were making an effort to keep the young teen breathing but those too were withered in pain then Ed felt it. Fire. _Pure flames coursing through his veins and burning away at his cells. _Ed could no longer hold back the scream, he whimpered, he cried, he clenched his already fisted hands and _screamed. _He screamed with everything he had. Cried out for the pain to stop. Cried out for the pain that wouldn't let him go. Cried out in wondering if he was going to die… death would seem like salvation at the moment that Ed suffered. It was getting too hot. _Too much. _Ed screamed out once more as his body convulsed and the bright full moon looked down on him and smiled…

…

"Wake up… Al… wake up…" Al heard his voice but his tired body wouldn't allow him to move. He groaned and shut his eyes tighter. "Al, wake up! Its time to go." With an even louder groan he opened his eyes as light seeped in, Al cringed and squinted his eyes. "Finally Al, usually you're the one to wake me up!" the sound of his brother's laughter reaches his ears. Al slowly sat up and faced his smiling brother.

"Ed, what's got you in such a good mood this morning? You're usually still a zombie even at this time." Al chuckled.

"What? I can't be excited for just one morning?" Ed asked.

"Excited? About what?" Al asked.

"Tonight's Halloween, Al!" Ed laughed, "How could you forget?"

"Aren't we a little too old to be getting excited about Halloween?" Al smirked.

"You're never to old for Halloween and besides Central HQ is having a party!" Ed smiled, "That means the General won't be bitching on me about not doing my reports!" Al sighed, with a smile he got out of his bed and walked over to his closet, catching a glimpse of the calendar that was hanging on the wall. "Brother, tonight is going to be a harvest moon!" Ed smiled at this. "A harvest moon on Halloween, thats perfect timing!" Al laughed as he proceded to put on his clothes.

"It really is perfect timing, Alphonse." Ed said to himself as he walked out of the room and gave a vicious smirk showing off his fangs. "_It really is._"

**To be continued… sometime today I'll update! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning Night

The day came and went. It was already almost sunset when Edward called Al from Mustang's office and asked him to come to the Halloween party that was about to occur. After a few minutes Al finally agreed to come over and Ed persuaded him to stay at the house so that he could pick Al up. Al then asked if he had to be dressed up in a costume and Ed told him he could wear whatever he wanted but suggested that he wear a Halloween costume.

After ten minutes of finding bits and pieces of clothing around the house, Al had finally managed to put together something decent. Ed waited out in the front in the car Havoc surprisingly let him borrow and watched with wide eyes as Al came strolling out of the house. He was wearing black slender pants with dark boots at the bottom, a jet-black short-sleeved shirt with red linings covered his upper torso, and hanging from his chest was a skeleton necklace. A long black cape followed behind the young Elric as he opened the car door and jumped in, leaving Edward a gap with his costume design. "So… what are you suppose to be?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Al looked back at Ed and chuckled, "A warlock, you know, a guy witch." Al explained after seeing Ed's confused look. Ed started the car back up and began driving. "Brother? You're not dressing up?"

Edward smirked. "I am, I'm just going to put my costume on at Headquarters." Ed then changed his smirk to a soft smile and said, "I'm so glad you're coming, Al. You're going to love it and besides this party, " Al looked over at Ed for a second then swore that he saw his brother's eye flash red when he said, "_is to die for._"

Al swallowed and looked forward again. "So… Ed, when did you learn to drive?"

…

Night fell over Central City as the streets were now filled with trick-or-treaters. Children of all different sizes and ages walked the sidewalks with terrifying costumes on. Vampires, trolls, ogres, mummies, and even princesses laughed and scared each other throughout the night. Edward and Alphonse had arrived at Central HQ not long before midnight.

"Wow…" Alphonse exclaimed as they entered a ballroom-like room. Skeletons hung from the ceiling while orange and black streamers fizzled everywhere from every corner of Al's vision. The lights were dimed and strobbing a bit, jack-o-lanterns lined the room perfectly with candles that were inside of them as sound music played in the background, the room was filled with soldiers either still in their occasional uniform or in their own Halloween costume. Overall it left Al stunned. "Edward, Alphonse, you both came!" The voice of Fury called out. Al turned around to see a ghost Fury, Falmon, and Breda. "I thought you weren't going to come, Edward?" Falmon commented through the small mouth hole that was cut out of the white sheet he was wearing.

"I changed my mind." Edward smiled, "So, what are you three suppose to be?"

"We're ghost!" they all said in unison.

"Really?" Edward smirked, "You all just look like grown men with bed sheets on you."

"Ed!" Al countered hesitantly. "What? Its true." Edward said coolly.

"Its okay, Alphonse." Falmon said with a laugh. "By the way, nice costume, are you competing too?"

` "Competing?"

"You know, in the costume contest." Breda said, "The winner gets an official prize from the Fuhrer himself. What that prize is though, nobody knows."

"I doubt you're going to win, Ed, if you're not dressed up." Fury laughed. Edward laughed too and said, "And as if you all are going to win dressed up in bed sheets! I think I'll go put on my costume right now, I'll be right back."

"What is your costume, Ed?" Al asked curiosity ringing in his voice. "You never told me what you were going to be."

Ed sneered and turned to Al. "You'll see." He said in a cunning voice as he left the room. Leaving Al with the three ghost soldiers. Al sighed and turned back to them. "So, Alphonse what are you?"

"A warlock." Al smiled with a snicker, "It was a last minute costume so I just picked out whatever I found around the house."

"Oh. Hey, are you hungry? The buffets over here." Asked Falmon as he escorted Al away.

…

"…" Al sighed as he twirled his finger along the outline of a wooden table. "…" He stared casually at his drink and exhaled heavily. _Brother's been gone for a long time._ He thought while standing up and began to leave the table he was sitting at.

"Al, where ya going?" Breda asked.

"I'm going to check on Brother." The younger Elric answered, "He's been gone a long time…"

"Relax, he probably just got stopped by the Colonel." Havoc laughed then went quiet, "Now that I think of it, has anyone seen the Colonel?"

"Not since this morning." Falmon answered, "I haven't seen Lieutenant Hawkeye either…"

"…" Al then ran off, ignoring the calling out of his name from the men. Al ran down the hallways of HQ and stopped abruptly. There standing solid as a rock was Riza Hawkeye, her eyes were focused on the young blond and a small frown placed upon her face. "Alphonse…"

Al shivered unknowingly, her voice was strangely cold. "Yes, um, Miss Hawkeye, have you seen Ed anywhere?" Her eyes stayed on him but her mouth remained unmoved. "I'm pretty sure he ran through here…"

"…" Hawkeye took a step forward and finally opened her mouth, "I saw him heading towards the Colonel's office." Suddenly, she smiled, but that's what made Al flinch. It wasn't her simple warm smile that sometimes gave off a hint of her "I'll shoot you" attitude – no, the smile that was placed across her seemingly pale skin wasn't hers. It was cold. Malevolent. Devious. Worst of all, it diffused an "I'll kill you" feeling throughout the hallway. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

That voice snapped Al out of his trance-like state. He hesitantly nodded and watched for a second as Riza turned her back on him and began walking. Then finally, Al followed after her.

The walk to Mustang's office wasn't long; in fact, it was only two hallways down. "We're here." Riza said in her cold voice. She solemnly opened the door wide and nudged the young warlock inside. Al slowly walked in and immediately cringed. The feeling the dark office was awful. Something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong… "Colonel…?" Al said cautiously and slowly, wishing he wasn't in the depressing room at the moment.

"Come in, Alphonse." The voice of Roy Mustang reached Al's ears. Al looked straight ahead and saw the Colonel sitting at his desk with his chin rested on his hands. _Slam!_ Al flinched once again; he looked behind him and saw that Hawkeye had closed the door behind him. She walked around Al and went to the side of the raven-haired man. "Is there something you're here for?"

Al swallowed the lump that was hindering his speech. "Um yes, have you seen my brother anywhere?" He then added, "Miss Hawkeye said he had come to you… so…"

Colonel Mustang remained quiet for a while. He just stared at the blond teen with dark, soulless eyes, like he was scanning over Al's soul. "…" Al burrowed his brow, "Um… sir?"

"Fullmetal came by here." He suddenly said. "He asked me why I wasn't at the party."

"Oh. Do you know where he went afterwards?"

"Probably to go put his costume on." Roy answered simply. Al looked behind the Colonel to the curtains that were fully open. "Why aren't you at the party, Colonel?" Al asked growing a bit anxious.

"…" Roy then began to stand up and turned around to the sky. "Did you know that tonight is a Harvest Moon?"

Al nodded. "Do you know how often Harvest Moon's come?" Roy asked.

"About once every four years." Al answered. He slowly shifted and said, "But the latest a Harvest Moon can come is October 16…"

"And yet there's one right now, on Halloween night." Roy says in a monotone type of voice.

"Ya, its somewhat amazing…" He felt that feeling again. That dangerous, ominous shiver that crawled up his spine and bit him on his neck, something so very wrong…

"It's a curse, really." Roy turned his back to Al and looked out the window, watching the clouds begin to part.

"… Colonel Mustang, _where is my brother?_" His once innocent looking face turned into a deepening scowl as Roy slowly turned to face the angered Elric and revealed a deranged, malicious smirk on the his face. Al abruptly took a step back and automatically went into his fighting stance.

"Kid, you're at the wrong place and the wrong time." His voice came out in a venomous way as the clouds in the sky finally parted and revealed a shining, blood red moon. The crimson lights shined through the windows and illuminated the Colonel's dark figure, and then his eyes flashed a cold savage red. Al took one step backwards and unconsciously shivered. The raven-haired man growled menacingly as his back arched and inhuman snarls slipped past his growing fangs. Al cringed back in terror while his once brave scowl turned crestfallen (A/N: Yes that is a real word. Look it up in the dictionary) and the familiar sounds of snapping bones penetrated his ears. Al watched in horror as the Colonel's uniform tore away from his growing body as midnight black fur pushed past the threads, leaving only a torn visual of blue shredded shorts to cover his lower half. Claws lengthened to sharp and thick points. His snout grew to a wolf-like appearance as a howl cracked past his curled back lips.

Al backed up even farther then he thought when his back hit against the door. He stared up in horror at the dark creature that stood before him now. Standing over six feet tall was a black furred wolf-like creature, it growled down at the young blond, jerked back its head and howled. "This can't be happening…" Al could only say. Without a moment of hesitating he quickly ran over to the silent Lieutenant ad grabbed her by her wrist. "Come on, Lieutenant!" He shouted in absolute fear. He pulled and ran back towards the door, then felt an empty weight behind him. "Miss Hawkeye-!"

Then a scream.

Al looked down terrified at the hand that was gripped onto him and shrieked once again. He flailed to get the hand off him and instead found bile rise in his throat. "Oh. Alphonse," Riza said with an undeniable frightening smirk on her face. "_Can you give me a hand?"_ Her stub-like wrist bulged out to Al to reveal the oozing blood that dripped down from where her hand was missing.

_Oh God._

Al hunched over and released the waste that rose in his stomach. The world turned an unexpected dizzy horror as the laughs of Hawkeye and Mustang filled his ears. Al yanked the hand that gripped him off his own and threw it back at the Lieutenant, allowing her to catch it easily. Al stood back up and steadied himself, not letting his body give into the sudden surprises that took fold at the moment. His legs buckled but managed his lifeless weight as the urge to run took hold. He needed to run. _He had to warn everyone else. _Had to get out. Had to-

In a flash of a black mass, the Colonel-Werewolf jumped over his desk and pounced onto Al, holding him down and snarling in his face. "**You can't stop us.**" He snarled in a deeper voice than his original. "**We won't allow you to interfere.**"

"We?" Al stuttered. "W-Who else knows about this? Besides you and the lieutenant."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Alphonse." Zombie-Riza said as she snapped her hand back to her wrist. "But I'm afraid we can't tell you, just yet…" With that same smirk she added, "At least, not until Edward finishes his part of the plan…"

**To be continued…**

** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Night

"Edward? My brother? What does he have to do with this?" Al nearly shouted under the pressure of the massive werewolf on top of him.

"Why don't you go and see?" Riza smirked. Al flinched then asked, "What do you mean?"

The smirk grew even wider revealing yellowish teeth. "I mean, why don't you go and see what your brother has done. If you're that interested, then go." The colonel growled with his fangs bared and pressed down harder on Al, making the younger Elric begin to whimper and stiffen. "Release him, Colonel." Riza said coldly. Mustang growled again but reluctantly let go of the younger blond and stepped back. Al quickly scrambled to his feet and gasped for air, he glanced back at the changed soldiers then ran out the door, not looking back to see if they were following him.

_What's going on here? _Al though furiously while running down the hallways. None of this was making sense! First Ed was acting weirder than usual, then Hawkeye and Mustang suddenly change into monsters, and lastly Edward most likely had something to do with this… but he couldn't, could he? Turning the last corner, Al ran back into the room where the Halloween Party was, he burst through the doors and froze.

_Oh God no…_

The blood in Al's veins stopped flowing, his heart skipped a beat and lunged into his throat, Al felt his legs give out on him as he fell to his knees and gagged. The sight in front of him was sickening, bile rose in Al's mouth and he was forced to release the secretions within himself. The room was dark and disastrous, tables were turned, food was everywhere mixed in with a red liquid, and nothing seemed to be moving. The over scent of blood sent his vision into a spiral, making everything around him twist and spin. The sight of the hundreds of dead soldiers mixed in with the splattered blood and insides that were painted on the walls, Al forced himself to look up as he covered his mouth and crawled forward; he spotted three bodies that he had wished he'd never see in a place like this.

Fury, Breda, and Falmon, all three of their bodies torn, broken, and lifeless. More bile rose in Al but he forced himself to swallow the liquid just in time. "Oh God…" He whispered to himself and no one in particular. Tear swelled up in his eyes as the boy broke down in tears, how did this happen? "Hello!" Al shouted, hoping that someone would answer him. "Hello!" He shouted again. "Hello?" He hoped for _anyone _to answer him.

_**Alphonse…**_

__Al cringed. "Who's there?" He asked while searching the area around him.

_**Alphonse… behind you…**_

__Panic began to rise inside the teen. His heart stopped beating as he felt something behind him… something sinister… evil… malicious… _inhuman. _His breathing level rocketed but struggled to stay at a steady rate, he didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face _whatever _was standing behind him. It felt so dark. So cold. So unusual that Al felt his skin prickle. The thing behind him hissed and his ear, then that's when Al felt it. Something wet and rough slithered across his neck sending a shiver up Al's spine, now he _really _didn't want to look at what was behind him. The creature made an almost purring sound then took a step away from the blond teen; Al saw this as his chance. With all the strength and will he had, he quickly turned himself around and prepared to knock out the creature with his fist.

But then Al froze. A glimmer of happiness glowed on his face as the tears stopped flowing. Standing in front of him was no other than Edward looking confused and surprised. Al was speechless but I smile rose on his features as he spread out his arms and wrapped them around his brother. "Al, what's going on?" Ed asked, his limbs hanging lifelessly by his side.

"Big brother, where were you!" Al frantically asks.

"I was changing into my costume." He simply answers, "But what's happened here?"

"Everyone's dead!" Al cried into Ed's shoulder, "Breda, Falmon, Fury, they're all dead! And Miss Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang are-"

"Monsters?" Ed finished with a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"Yes… how did you… Oh god, please don't tell me…" Al gasped as Ed wrapped his own, cold arms around him and returned the hug.

"Al, this is _our _night. You should be enjoying it…" Edward hissed in Al's ear as his tongue escaped his mouth and snaked its way up and down Al's neck. The younger Elric shivered and struggled to get free of his brother's suddenly strong grip. "You smell so good, Alphonse…" Ed panted as his fangs begin to lengthen, "So… _So _good…" At the very last second before Ed got the chance to pierce Al's throat, Al pushed himself out of Ed's grasp and breathed. He looked down at himself and gasped, his costume was covered in fresh blood, and Al gagged at the scent then turned to his wheezing older brother.

That's when Al understood where the blood suddenly came from. His brother's costume was covered in it from top to bottom. A long black cape hung behind the older Elric, a tuxedo-like suit covered his front while dark black pants and boots occupied the rest of his body. Ed's skin was a deathly cold and fanged teeth were protruding from his upper lip, adding to his new dangerous features was his piercing golden eyes that held a feral black slit in the middle and at the tip oh his hands sharp claws made themselves known, giving Edward a monstrous appearance.

Al covered his mouth to hold back the scream that was begging to be released. His body was unknowingly trembling and trying to support his weight; Edward opened his mouth, bared his fangs, and hissed at Al. "Come, Al, you must join us. You **have **to join us." Al shook his head and began to back away from Ed.

"No?" Edward hissed anger obvious in his glowing golden eyes. "Well then, _can you still love me when I'm like this?_" Al flinched and backed away. "Can you call me your brother when I'm a monster?" Ed continued to snarl, getting closer to Al's shivering form. "Can you look me in the eye without hating me?"

"… Ed, I could never hate you…" Al quivered with all his strength. Edward looked him dead in the eyes and asked, "Really?" Al nodded and said, "Really."

Ed stopped walking inches away from his little brother and smiled. "Thank you, Alphonse." He simply said then his eyes flashed a dangerous intent. "Now, little brother, _look into my eyes_."

"Look into…?" Al asked with his half smile vanishing from his face once he saw the gold in Ed's eyes. "Your…" Al struggled to finish his sentence, why was everything turning hazy all of a sudden? "Your…"

"Yes, Al." Ed mused as he crept up closer to the still form. He began to wrap his arms around Al and pressed his cheek against Al's bare neck, with precise elegance he licked the flesh like a dog begging to be fed then began to reveal his fangs. "Stay still, _my dear brother._"

"E-Ed, w-w-hat are y-you…" Al struggled to speak.

"**Quiet!**" Ed barked in an inhuman voice. "You really should be quiet, Brother." His cold, pale hand caressed across Al's shivering cheek as his fangs yearned to sink inside of the thin, radiant flesh. Al flinched and struggled to break free of whatever force was binding him but to no avail, he looked out the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of Ed. His golden eyes held a sinister evil that rivaled a demon's and unleashed the presence of a true hunter, a true predator. His fangs were exposed and aching to pierce the flesh of the youth, while an unbearable bloodlust seized hold of Al and sent shivers up his spine.

It was then that Al finally and unfortunately understood.

Edward had caused the chaos and killed every soldier here. He had singlehandedly killed, maimed, and eaten everyone there and now – he was going to kill Al, his own brother.

What was holding him was no longer Edward. No longer the caring, warming big brother Al had loved and known. No longer the dedicated, hotheaded alchemist that never gave up. No… that fire in his eyes had been replaced with an animalistic bloodlust.

This person wasn't his brother; this was nothing more than a beast.

Al braced himself as the fangs touched his skin and Edward smirked cruelly.

_Please don't…_

_**ALPHONSE! LOOK OUT!**_

__**A/N: Till next time! Any questions? Just ask. **

**Review Time!**

**Pixie101:**** Does this explain anything? If it doesn't then the next chapter will. Sorry I may be confusing you… but thanks for reviewing!**

**Dreamstar14:**** XD Thank you!**

**Review please!**

**And stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers Night

"_**Quiet!**__" Ed barked in an inhuman voice. "You really should be quiet, Brother." His cold, pale hand caressed across Al's shivering cheek as his fangs yearned to sink inside of the thin, radiant flesh. Al flinched and struggled to break free of whatever force was binding him but to no avail, he looked out the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of Ed. His golden eyes held a sinister evil that rivaled a demon's and unleashed the presence of a true hunter, a true predator. His fangs were exposed and aching to pierce the flesh of the youth, while an unbearable bloodlust seized hold of Al and sent shivers up his spine._

_ It was then that Al finally and unfortunately understood._

_ Edward had caused the chaos and killed every soldier here. He had singlehandedly killed, maimed, and eaten everyone there and now – he was going to kill Al, his own brother._

_ What was holding him was no longer Edward. No longer the caring, warming big brother Al had loved and known. No longer the dedicated, hotheaded alchemist that never gave up. No… that fire in his eyes had been replaced with an animalistic bloodlust._

_ This person wasn't his brother; this was nothing more than a beast._

_ Al braced himself as the fangs touched his skin and Edward smirked cruelly._

_ Please don't…_

_**ALPHONSE! LOOK OUT!**_

Ed cried out in pain as a chair rocketed towards his head, sending him crashing to the floor and letting go of Al. The younger Elric jumped away from his brother's fallen form and looked frantically around. "Who's there!" Al shouted out, demanding to know who else was with him.

_**Al… behind… you… look…**_

__Al did as the voice told and gasped, a strange mixture of happiness and horror combining within him. Floating in front of him were the three ghostly figures of Falman, Fury, and Breda, their bodies see through and almost seemingly invisible with greenish, whitish plasma oozing off of their intangible body. "You're… all of you are alive…" A shaky smile graced Al's face. "I can't believe it…"

_**Well… I wouldn't say… alive, per'se… **_Ghost Breda snickered, _**But… still among… the living…**_

_** Al… what's happened… here… **_Ghost Falman asked.

"That's what I need to figure out." Al said, his voice hardening. "I don't know how any of this is happening! First, Ed's acting strange. Second, everyone is turning into monsters and third, you all were killed by-"

"_Me._" A single voice hissed. Al and the three ghosts turned around to see Ed standing back up with an angry expression on his face. "It's not enough…" He hissed, sending death glares at them, "I need more… but it just won't disappear this hunger, it won't leave…" Suddenly out in the corners of Ed's eyes, tears of blood started to flow slowly down his face while a hopeful smile rose, "It hurts, Al… it hurt… the hunger wont leave until I'm sated, but you, Al…" The vampire took another step forward and Al shivered, his golden eyes looked almost human again. "You can help me… I need your blood, yours is the only thing that will make the hurt go away… please Al, please let me…"

Al took a step back and gazed into his brother's eyes, they were filled with such desire that it actually scared Al. This really wasn't his big brother anymore. Such desire… such longing… such desperation… No, this isn't right… "Ed, I can't give you my blood, but I can help you." Ed's smile faded. "Big brother, I can help you but I just need to know what's happening right now."

"No…" Ed whispered, his form shivering. "No, no, no…" Al took a step forward in a desperate attempt to comfort his brother but quickly stood back as Ed began to scream. His arms wrapped around himself as his screams became blood curdling and agonizing.

_**Al… we should… go now… **_Ghost Fury muttered, fear evident in his voice.

"I can't leave him like this!" Al protested.

_**You have… to… this is what… happened… when he killed… us… **_Fury explained taking a few steps back.

"What?" Al turned back to Ed and automatically, his eyes shot wide with fear.

Ed screamed out in absolute pain as a ripping sound plagued the air. Two black leather wings tore through Ed's skin and clothes in a splatter of hot blood. His costume tore away from his forcibly growing body as his skin began to harden and turn a midnight black color; golden hair turned a dark shade as it grew longer and thicker becoming a flourishing mane. Ed's cries of pain quickly changed to loud ear-splitting screech. Ears grew longer and sharper to a bat-like point as claws and fangs lengthened to a dangerous level. Al took multiple steps back until he realized that he was up against a wall.

_**Al… we must run… or float or… whatever… just go… **_Breda whispered a little to late. Standing up to a full menacing height was a snarling bat creature that stood over seven feet tall, its fangs were bared and dripping with a strange substance as it took a step forward.

"Brother?" Al's voice barely came above a whisper. The bat creature lifted its midnight wing, jerked its head back and let loose a deafening roar. Al screamed, the noise was too much for him, he felt as if his head was going to explode!

**Review Time!**

**Allura Solis:**** Lol dude xD just lol**

**DreamStar14:**** Thank you, glad you like it :3**

**Pixie101:**** Ah, well if you have any other questions feel free to ask :D**

**Kaida Hykean:**** Thank you :3**

** Sorry if my responses aren't very detailed, being in the middle of a slump seems to do that to me. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (Sorry its so short…)**

**Three or two more chapters left!**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Night

_**Al! Pay attention! **_Ghost Falman exclaimed as the bat creature collided into Al and wrestled the younger Elric to the ground.

Al thrashed about in the monster's grip but to no avail, its strength was too much for a human like himself. Edward roared in Al's face and roughly smacked his head to the side, exposing Al's slender neck. This was it. Al knew that Ed wasn't going to hesitate this time… if this really was Ed anymore…

"No, Ed, don't do it…" Al pleaded his brother through small sobs. The creature just snarled in anger, saliva pouring down from its mouth and onto Al's face. This thing really wasn't Ed anymore… this thing was truly, only a monster. "No, no, no…" Al mumbled as Ed's fangs came closer to his flesh, "No… no…no… NO!" Suddenly a gust of sword-like wind burst from any between the two Elrics and blew the bat creature off of Al and slammed him into the wall _hard. _Ed moaned and growled in pain as Al quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room. The reason to leave this place became stronger as Al ran down the hallways with his three ghost allies floating behind him. He had to go. Had to leave. Leave and go – wait, go where? Where was he supposed to go? Al abruptly stopped running and huffed, struggling to regain his regular breathing pattern.

_**Al… how did you… do that back… there? **_Ghost Fury asked, floating into Al's vision.

Al lifted his head to the ghost and revealed his confused expression. "Do what?"

_**You know… **_Breda interrupted _**that wind… thing…**_

__After a minute Al didn't understand but then recognition came into his eyes. "Wait, I did that?" He asked.

_**Well we didn't… so… **_Fury exclaimed.

"But I couldn't have done that!" Al shouted, "I-"

"**ALPHONSE!**" Al shuttered. That voice… that unspeakably angry voice was none other than Ed's. "**WHERE ARE YOU!**" As if he were a wind-up toy, Al started back running. This really wasn't the best situation for him to be in.

_**Al what are… you going… to do? **_Falman asked.

"I-I don't know yet." Al confessed, feeling the fear fizzle inside of him. "But the first thing I need to do is get out of here. Maybe if I can just-" _Slam! _Al grunted as e impacted with the foreign force in front of him. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing, "What the hell?" he exclaimed with his hand on his throbbing head.

"Alphonse Elric…" The voice of the object in front of him said, "We've been expecting you…"

Al looked up and smiled for a second, happiness blinding his vision for a second. "Major!" He shouted but unforgiving logic quickly ran into his mind and opened his eyes to the cruel truth. The brunette jumped backwards and frowned, prepared to attack the soldier if necessary. In the shadows of the hallway he could hardly see the Major's new appearance but once the red moon lightened up the darkness he could see perfectly.

"Alphonse Elric, why do you back away from me?" Moaned Armstrong as he took a step forward and revealed his horrorific new features. His shirt was off (no surprise there) and exposed multiple stitches and cut wounds that were caked with dry blood on his broad chest. His military pants and boots were still on but were slightly torn, and almost eroded. His skin showed the tinge of a rotting gray color as two strange metal objects jutted from his neck. His face, overall, looked the same except for the stitches that a lined his forehead and cheekbones.

Al sighed and loosened up a bit. "Let me guess, Frankenstein?"

Major Armstrong grunted and nodded, "That is correct, Alphonse Elric, but why are you not with your brother?"

"…" Al didn't answer at first but kept his guard up, "I don't have to answer that…" he said then asked, "I thought frankensteins had a speech problem?"

"Ah, yes they do," Armstrong began with a smile while flexing his big, green muscles, "But the ability to speak correctly has been passed down the Armstrong-Frankenstein line for generations!" He boomed with strange sparkles bouncing off of his figure. "Unlike most frankensteins we can talk correctly while not having to worry about our muscle disorder syndrome!"

"Muscle disorder syndrome?"

"Why do you think most frankensteins limp all the time?"

_***Sigh* same old… Armstrong… **_Laughed Breda, _**Even as a… monster he's still… his same old… self…**_

"_Now I wouldn't say that he's his same old self," _A voice from behind Armstrong said, "_After what happened to all of us, I would say none of us are the same as before_." Taking another step back, Al mentally cursed as another monster walked out into view, this time Al could not recognize the figure before him. Its body was hardened with sickening green skin that covered its toned, rippling muscles. A torn white military shirt covered its thick chest while shredded blue pants occupied his lower half yet its green rough clawed feet were completely exposed. Fangs jutted out from the creature's lower lip giving them the appearance of long tusks; in the creature's clawed hands was a two-ton looking metal mallet. "_So, Al, why aren't you with the chief?"_

Al gasped. "Lt. Havoc?"

"_In the flesh!"_ Havoc exclaimed as he took out a cigar from his back pocket. He held it out in front of his mouth and blew a puff of fire, just barely enough to light the cigarette. Putting it in between his sharp teeth, he turned back to Al and asked, "_Tell me, Alphonse, shouldn't you be with your brother? I mean, this is all part of the plan."_

"Plan?" Al said in a hardened tone of voice. What were they talking about?

"… _You mean you don't know_?" Ogre-Havoc scoffed, blowing a cloud of smoke from his mouth, "_Well then, I suppose Ed didn't let you in on his little idea._"

"W-What does Ed have to do with this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Armstrong sneered as he charged towards the Elric. Al's senses quickly reestablished themselves as he dodged Armstrong's fist attack, the Major continued towards him while he furiously tried to dodge the attacks. Al stumbled backwards for a second then screamed out in pain. He had completely forgotten about Havoc and his mallet that had whacked him against the head. Al fell forwards as his vision began to blur ad blood covered what was left of his sight.

"_You're weak, Alphonse," _Havoc snarled with a hint of amusement in his voice, "_You can't do anything at all. You can't even save your brother properly!"_

_No… no I'm not weak… _Al vaguely thought as he started to get back to his feet but instead cried out in agony. Havoc's mallet slammed down on his back as the familiar sound of cracking bones sounded through the air. He could hear it all so clearly, not just the breaking of his bones but also the laughter of Havoc and Armstrong. They were laughing. Laughing at his pain. His _humiliation_. No – how dare they… how dare they mock him. _No, I'm not weak… I'm not weak…_

_**Not anymore…**_

Al smirked as his own devious voice sounded in the back of his mind. His eyes snapped open with a crazed intent flickering within them, small snickers escaped from his throat as he began to pick himself up, even with the force of the mallet on him. The insane smirk never left his face as his voice came oozing out, "**So… you think I'm weak?"** He asked as a strange black and purplish aura evolved around his body. The snickers quickly changed into a mad laughter as Al spread out his hands towards the two monsters and clenched them.

Havoc and Armstrong yelled out in pain as Al's strange demonic aura separated from him and enveloped them both. With Al free from Havoc's grasp, he stood up, straightened out his back and turned to the immobile ogre. Sneering evilly, Al approached Havoc and clenched his fists even tighter making Havoc cry out in utter agony. The ogre had no idea what was happening, all he knew was the pain that wrapped around his heart and the dangerous Elric who had him in his web. "**Lieutenant Havoc, tell me now who's weak."** Al said, malice laced around his voice. The older Elric didn't even realize that his teeth and fingernails had sharpened to a point; he took hold of the ogre's chin meaning to pierce the flesh and glared the ogre straight into his eyes. Al's own eyes flashed a demonic golden as his smirk grew bigger and revealed his shark-like fangs, he opened his mouth and hissed at the blond, "**Tell me, Lieutenant, who is going to die next?**"

He clenched his hand even tighter, and Havoc screamed out into the blood red night.

**Author's note****: Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry it took forever to update… my mom literally took my laptop, threw it at the door then on the ground and broke it. I lost all of my stories and saved chapters so I had to start over again… but I'm back! A little crushed… but back! And wow… I never expected this many reviews. So, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! But anyways, its 2012! Happy late new years day!**

**Review Time!**

**Fireena:**** I'm sorry you had to wait so long :D but thanks for keeping in there!**

**DreamStar14****: Yep, Al's not alone in this! Oh and just don't fall off your seat! I've done that before and it's embarrassing… and painful…**

**Allura Solis:**** Does this chapter answer your question? XD And thanks, being original is mostly my specialty! If I wasn't then Edward would literally be Edward Cullen in this fic!**

**The red panda alchemist: ****Dude, your comment had me laughing on the floor! XD no joke, dude, no joke!**

**Pixie101:**** Yea, they're in a little bit of a fix, aren't they?**

**AllenxEdward:**** Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cursed Night

All he could do was scream. Movement was immobile has well as any chance of escape, but that wasn't what scared Havoc the most. Besides the blinding pain that coursed throughout his entire, ogre body, he couldn't help but keep his eyes targeted down at the young man that was his maker of agony. Startling, glowing, almost demonic, golden eyes filled with utter, twisted delight gazed into Havoc's dark orbs as he let loose another cry, and then it was at that moment he fully understood. He terribly, _terribly_ understood the true horror of what was now in front of him. He heard the young man laugh with such joy, such sadistic joy that it would even make a sociopath shiver, but then he heard him speak.

"**Do you want to die, Lieutenant Havoc?**" The voice came out unnaturally cold and calm, with almost a hinge of sweetness. Havoc gritted his abnormal fangs and winced when the rippling pain suddenly deadened to nothing. "**I can make that possible,**" He heard Al say so frustratingly calmly, "**since I'm no longer afraid, I can kill now. Without regret.**"

_Without my senseless human emotions. _

Havoc frowned and snarled at the younger Elric causing him to chuckle with amusement. "Alphonse, you've finally-"

"**What? Became a monster? Yes, I have**," He laughed then glared Havoc straight in the eye with a twisted, demented grin on his face and said, "**and I love it. I think I might even face my brother now, but before I do that…**" He raised his hand and opened his palm, revealing nothing but emptiness. His hand glowed a dark blood red aura and suddenly combusted into flames, Al's face showed no evidence of pain even when he felt the hot fire crawl up and down his arms, even when it began to burn away his flesh. Yes, Havoc truly did understand everything now, what _this _had to do with Ed's plan but even right now he couldn't help but feel scared. He looked over at Armstrong who was frozen with fear and held within the grasp of Al's power, then he looked down at Al who was now laughing insanely even when he own skin was being sizzled by the red fire. Havoc took in a sharp breath and felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

They had awakened a _true _monster. A monster that had been waiting to be released… a monster that had waited, grew, and matured to the point that it unleashed all of Hell's servants.

And _that _was what he understood.

"**I must kill someone. And frankly, Lieutenant Havoc**," The flames on Al's arm and hand dispersed, leaving behind only the smell of rotting, burning flesh. The grin on Al's face did not falter; it stayed in place never failing to loose its sanity. Havoc gazed down at Al's arm in horror, there was no longer any pink skin on it- it was replaced with the dark gray tone of skin that carried strange, demon-like incantations. The marks ran up and down his arm, swirling and making almost transmutation kind of circles. "**I've been a bit curious about the taste of an ogre's blood and bones…**" Time seemed to stop immediately when the young monster rocketed his arm towards Havoc's chest. The older blond clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the worst, feeling his heart beat tenfold against his thick ribcage, he waited… and waited… but nothing happened. Opening one of his eyes slowly like a scared child, he exhaled the breath that he had unknowingly held and smiled with relief.

There, Al, stood still, his eyes wide to incredible lengths and filled with shock, his hand was an inch away from Havoc's chest while his mouth began to tremble. Slowly a red liquid crept out from the corners of his mouth it started out small but was quickly released when Al coughed, his blood splattered everywhere as more of it dripped down not only his mouth, but also his chest from where a furry claw protruded. Shakily, the young monster turned around and saw the grinning face of Colonel Mustang. "I've been looking for you, Alphonse." The Colonel said, his grin revealing sharp fangs. He pulled his clawed hand out of Al and pushed the monster on the ground, making him cough and sputter up more of his life sustaining liquid. Roy chuckled and continued, "And so has your brother. Oh! By the way…"

Suddenly the wall next to them crumbled with a loud noise and left a large hole. A tall figure stepped through it and immediately glared down at the younger Elric with angry glowing golden eyes. "_Alphonse…_" it said, walking closer to Al.

"He's here, and quite pissed off." Roy finished. Hawkeye crept up behind him and unexpectedly pulled her gun out, aimed it at the fallen Al and shot. Alphonse squirmed as pain rocketed into his legs and ran up his entire body, he screamed out in agony and sank farther back into floor. Clenching his eyes shut, all feeling came crashing down on him, all his awareness, all of his humanity that he thought he lost moments ago. Then that's when regret stabbed him in the back. He hated the way he acted. He hated what he said and he was so close to killing Havoc and Armstrong. Killing a human… **but they weren't human**. Al gasped and ignored his own, dark voice yet he couldn't deny that it wasn't true. But that was no excuse. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to become a monster, not like his –

"_Open your eyes._" He felt like there was no choice but to compel to the orders. Unwillingly Al opened his eyes and felt his heart stop in his chest. Edward stood in front of him, looking down at his brother with a look of disgust… Edward wouldn't look at Al like that, but then again, this wasn't Edward. _Not anymore._

"Ed-ward…" Al whimpered still feeling agony tear through him. He looked up weakly at his brother and grimaced, the picture before him looked like it had come straight out of a horror film. They were all smiling down at him, almost innocently. The Ogre, the Frankenstein, the Zombie, the Werewolf, and the ringmaster of the picture; The Vampire. Strangely enough, they all resembled a bit of their human forms, which Al found was ironic considering that none of them were human in the closet. But then again, everything was turning a bit on the ironic side and yet, Al knew this was the end. He was going to die and he knew it. Killed by his own brother…

"Heheheheheh Hahahahahaha!" Laughed an unknown voice. Al's eyes snapped wide when an explosion sounded and a fog of purple clouded the air around him. Suddenly Al felt someone yank on him and before he knew it, he was above Central flying at incredible and frightening speeds. Automatically, Al screamed and scrambled frantically around only to realize that he was sitting on a broom, he stopped screaming when he heard that same laughing voice.

"Hahahahaha! I've got you now my pretty!" Al turned forward and saw a young blond girl with a black pointy hat on her head, and a long black dress covering her body. She turned around to Al and revealed her face, much to Al's relief. "I really do have you my pretty little alchemist," she said, "now tell me, Alphonse, what have you and your brother gotten into?"

Al smiled sweetly, held onto the flying broomstick and said, "It's nice to see you too, Winry."

**Whew… I don't know why but I'm exhausted from just making this one chapter. Anyways, only three chapters to go! Whoopee! Thanks everyone for reading up to this point, I know the story's has been at a standstill for a while but its just about to get interesting!**

**Review Time!**

**Pixie101:**** Yep :D he's pretty much a monster, did you think I was going to leave him out of this little monster mash? xD**

**DreamStar14:**** Well, humor was needed as a break from all the gore… and I could totally picture Armstrong saying that in that kind of situation XD**

**Allura Solis:**** You'll figure out what kind of monster Al is in the next chapter and you welcome. And you know what really sucks, having your mom look through messages right after you get done with a group text. Now THAT poises for awkwardness…**

**The red panda alchemist:**** Thanks for the concern about my laptop :D and ya dude, your reviews are freaking hilarious! And don't worry, you'll find out what Al is in the next chapter, but as for the plan… probably the chapter after that.**

**I Am The Anime Freak:**** Thanks, glad you're liking it :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Magical Night

The cold racked his body with uncontrollable shivers, feeling the ominous and dangerous temperatures of the cursed night. But he didn't care. Gray hostile eyes looked down at the newborn carnage below, and bile within the turned monster rose into his throat. The cries of the innocent rang through his ears, tearing at his dark soul with a strange mix of pleasure and fear. Al could only look down on Central from above and watch as monsters paraded through the streets and killed humans. Zombies, succubus's, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and every other monster that scares a simple child were down there. Fires broke out; dark energy filled the night sky and fed the red moon above.

"Winry, how did you find me?" Asked Al, trying to get his mind off from below.

"Hm? How do you not know?" Scoffed Winry as she turned around and met his confused eyes. Sighing, Winry snapped her fingers and a wench appeared above Al's head. The wench fell and clomped Al square in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cried Al.

"For being so stupid about what you are! Jeez, I'm a witch, you're a warlock! I followed your energy all the way from Resembool, which by the way is not easy when you have a broom that only goes 60 miles per hour!" Complained Winry as she unintentionally kept hitting Al with her magic wench. "Do you have any idea of the trouble I went through to get here? Granny and Den wouldn't even let me go out of the house! Have you tried calming a three-headed dog that only has its intelligence in one of its heads?"

"W-Winry…" Al stuttered, the wench hitting his head even harder.

"I have and it's not easy! Then there was the undead infestation that I had to fly over, ugh… the smell of decaying flesh is never appealing… then Granny tried to put a curse on me! I know she's a mummy and all but I really doubt the whole curse thing is real!"

"Winry!" Said Al a bit louder this time.

"Then there's the current and storms I had to go through, and you will not believe who else flies –"

"**Winry**!" Al finally shouted, once again in his inhuman voice. The blond girl turned back around and snapped her fingers again, causing the wench to disappear.

"Yes Al?" She said with a smile.

"…" Al sighed and looked her dead in the eyes, "I don't suppose you know what's happened here?"

"Your guess is as good as mines." She shrugged.

Al sighed, he guessed that now it didn't matter how this monster fest happened – but instead, how was he going to stop it. "Wait. Winry, did you just say I'm a warlock?"

Winry nodded and smiled. "Pretty much. You don't look as bad as I thought you would."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Take a look for yourself." Laughed Winry as she snapped and poofed up a mirror for Al to see himself in.

The younger Elric to hold of the mirror and nearly fell off Winry's broom when he saw himself. His skin no longer had a healthy shine to it, instead it was a deathly looking ash color. His once gray eyes were shining golden like his brother's and his teeth had sharpened a bit, not by much but could still count for fangs. He looked down at his gray arms and found strange demonic like symbols imbedded into his skin like a tattoo. He followed the symbols up both of his arms where they stopped at his mid-chest. Golden lush hair had turned a jet-black darkness and lengthened down to his shoulders. His fingernails on both of his hands were coated in a black color, yet Al couldn't help but notice the most invisible change in his persona. The feeling of power that flowed through his veins, he clearly couldn't ignore it. He felt somehow stronger – invincible, he might've said.

It was like pure alchemic power was coursing through his veins – but this felt different from alchemy. This power felt foreign and dangerous, yet so warm at the same time. What was it?

"So, I don't suppose you've learned to control your magic, have you?" Winry suddenly asked.

"Magic?" Al lightly said, never looking up from the mirror.

"Yes. Our magic. You know, all that hocus pocus stuff… well not literally that but more complex."

"Ah."

"Like, well, this is hard to explain so bear with me, okay?"

"Ah."

"Okay then, we don't need wands or magical objects to cast spells. All you really need is a strong bond between someone or something, a familiar of some sort."

"Ah."

"This is actually how I found you in the first place. I sensed a huge spike of magic coming from you and followed it. Your magic was actually unstable at the time."

"Ah."

"… Anyways, what are we going to do about this? I mean, what's the cause of all of us becoming monsters?"

"Ah."

"Al, are you paying attention to me?"

"Ah."

"… Al, have you truly gained control of your magic?"

"Ah."

"Al, "ah" is not an answer."

"Ah."

Winry sighed, snapped her fingers and allowed her wench to come back and hit Al against his head. Al snapped out of his gaze and whimpered softly. "Ow… why did you-" He abruptly stopped when he met Winry's soft blue eyes, as her face was an inch away from his.

"You don't need to stare in this mirror." She slowly said with a passionate smile. Her hand lowered the mirror in Al's hand and took it from him. She dropped the mirror down below, raised her hand again and placed it softly against Al's cheek, drawing him in closer to her.

"You're handsome enough without having to look in a mirror." Her voice came out wrapped in an unknown lust that made Al blush madly.

Strangely, this was the first time he actually "looked" at her. She was so… different from her usual self. Her attire, her voice, everything was different. Her body was so slender in the black dress that she wore and it showed off all of her curves that couldn't be seen when she wore shorts. Her hair that turned an unnaturally, beautiful color of gold with a long streak of white that ran down the middle of her long hair. Her face had changed in a way that Al couldn't describe, she looked more mature – more like a _woman_. Her eyes sparkled a sinful crimson lust that cut into Al's heart and her hands, they were so soft – so warm, so…

Words couldn't even describe her. Not anymore.

Al's hand met hers and his face eased into her. They both became mesmerized in their own startling eyes and soon lost themselves in them. Just inch-by-inch they closed in the air between them, getting closer, becoming close. Al didn't stop, somehow he didn't want to, he wanted this – wanted her. Just as their lips brushed softly against each other, Al bitterly pulled away.

Winry hung for a second then back away confused. "Al, why did you-"

"Not now. Just not now, Winry." He said with a scowl on his face. "Now isn't the time. Not with everything going on right now. My brother – no, Edward I need to stop him and everyone else." He grabbed hold of Winry's shoulder and looked softly into her eyes, determination and sorrow gleaming into hers. "Ed's after me and I don't know why. But if you're with me then he'll try to kill you to and I don't want that, I don't want you getting hurt or involved in whatever this is. Okay, Winry?"

Taking in a breath, Al looked to his side and saw the bright blood red moon shining in the dark night sky. "That has to be the cause of all this." He said coldly glaring at the moon. "I don't know how or why but the moon is the cause of everything's that's happened and I'm the only one who can stop it. Winry, I need you to go somewhere safe. Go back to Resembool and take care of yourself, I've got to-"

_Snap!_

"Ow!" Al cried. "Shit! Winry, why did you do that?" Al held his head as if to stop himself from bleeding and groaned. Winry has struck him with another wrench, this time three times as big as the last one. Al squeezed his eyes shut then felt a pair of hands grab his face and pull him up.

"When will you get this through your thick head?" Winry growled as she pulled Al into her face. "You can't do this alone. I'm here, you're here, and we can fight together! You don't have to face this alone. I'll be by your side throughout whatever will happen next, just… just don't say anything stupid like that again!" She hollered the last sentence as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Al cringed. Had he really hurt her? "Winry, I-"

"NO! No Al, don't say that you need me safe. The safest place I know is with you!" She cried uncontrollably, burying her face in his chest. "I'm scared and I don't want you gone. I want to be with you. I want to help you, so please, please… don't make me leave you…"

Cautiously Al wrapped his arms around Winry and embraced her. He sighed and took in what she had said – but that couldn't change anything. He still needed her safe, at least her safe from all the madness that has happened in the last hour. Yet – he needed her by his side. He needed her more than anything else right now. He felt her heart in sync with his, felt her tears pulse through his entire being; she felt her determination to be with him. Surely, just surely enough she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Winry."

"…"

"Winry."

"… Yes Al?" Her voice was so weak. Trembling with worry.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay you can come." He said with a smile.

Winry said nothing but Al felt her heart skip a beat just now. Suddenly the broom lowered down to a building, prompting Al and Winry to step off of it.

"Though I'm just saying this right now, I'll do everything I can to protect you but you have to fight as well. We're going to be up against an entire army of monsters and there won't exactly be a plan." Al said in a nonchalant way. "All I plan on doing is finding Ed and stopping him. But–!"

Al stopped mid sentence when Winry rushed towards him and crashed her lips against his. She leaned in softly yet fiercely while Al remained confused for only a second, he blinked once then twice then leaned into her, taking the lead. Their lips merged blissfully together while Al's hands slowly crept up and down Winry's body. At that moment, time stopped for them. Nothing else mattered and nothing else bothered them, not the madness down below, not the screaming above, not the fear that swelled in the air.

Only the magic of their night, in their moment counted.

Slowly the both of them edged away from each other and stared deeply into each other eyes, smiling happily and hugging one last time before they succumbed back to reality.

_**Well that was… entertaining… **_Al and Winry turned around in astonishment to find the three ghost soldiers smiling and laughing goofily.

_**Marvelous… Al, way to go… **_Ghost Breda snickered.

_**Personally I think… you could've done… better… **_Ghost Falman said.

"…" The witch and warlock stood still for a second and blushed madly.

"You pesky… eavesdropping ghosts!" Winry cried in anger. "This isn't funny!"

_**Of course it… is… **_Ghost Fury laughed.

While Winry steamed furiously, Al snickered for a second then laughed happily. Winry turned to him and said, "What's so funny?"

Al looked back at her and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing." He said while walking out over the edge of the building, he looked down at the fires and chaos that covered Central City and sighed. "After all this is done, Winry," He turned back to her.

"**I promise to make you mine.**"

Winry sneered cunningly back at him and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Alphonse Elric."

**Lol xD in my mind this seems pretty beautiful and creepy at the same time, oh well, two more chapters to go then I'll put an end to this crazy story XD Until then my faithful readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'm answering the reviews from the last chapter in the next chapter to come but I thank you all for taking the time to R & R! **

**Don't forget to look under your bed! You may find a friend :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Arch Night

**A/N: ****Yes! It has been a while since I updated this story! Yes I am NOT dead! Yes! I am extremely booked with homework! Yes! I hate chemistry with a deep passion!**

** Anyhow… It's nearly HALLOWEEN! And even though I'm probably going to stay home with a bucket of candy in my hand while watching Doctor Who on Netflix, it's still AWESOME to get into the spirit of Halloween!**

** Okay, so, important ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm going to take down the theater notes with each update… keeping them posted in this manner is seeming disrespectful in many ways, and I don't want this to linger for too long or disrespect anyone in any manner D: so thank you all for you kind and caring words, may your lives be forever blessed :D**

** FMA DOE NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**Warning: OOCness **

** NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

_**This is Halloween **_

_**Red and black and slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine!**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream! Everybody scream!**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**- This is Halloween**_

Central had become Hell.

A living Underworld filled with demons born in darkness.

The once flourishing city became a hellhole in the center of the burning kingdom, and sitting on top of the throne, was none other than the king of the new world.

Edward Elric, the vampire who singlehandedly brought Central to its knees in a matter of hours.

The blonde vampire stood at the very top of Central HQ, watching the world around him burn with a black fire. He watched demons and monsters break free from their human bodies, and, quite humorlessly, thought it good.

Edward smirked, throbbing fangs protruding from his upper lip. It was all so… delightful. Everything was magnificent. Outstanding. Truly the greatest moment in – former – humanity, but… Ed was still frustrated. His fangs ached for blood, but not just any blood.

_ Brother's _blood. _His _brother's blood. The sweet, life-sustaining nectar that coursed through Alphonse's veins… his beating heart that pumped vigorously in his chest… _that's _what Ed desired.

And, without rest, he would not stop until Al became his. It was bound to happen eventually because Edward had now built the perfect world. A monster world, that is.

With bored amused golden eyes, Ed looked down on the city and scoffed. From where he was, Ed could see the entire city. He saw vampire children playing with each other, Havoc flirting nonchalantly with a zombie woman and effortlessly failing at it, ghouls digging out of their graves to meet each other, and… wait… what was _that_?

Ed walked over to the edge of the roof and narrowed his eyes. He looked down at the main streets of Central and hissed furiously.

Marching down the roads were hundreds of giant stone golems and on top of the leader golem was a blond witch with a confident smirk on her face.

"All right boys!" Winry screamed, addressing her stone army. "Let's crash this party!" Edward furrowed his brow. When did _she _get here? But more importantly, why was she here? Watching, undead soldiers shoot with little progress at the stone army, Edward sharply turned around, his cape flapping in the wind.

With a grunt, Ed jumped from the roof and soared through the air, feeling bat – like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Hovering above, he watched as hundreds of undead soldiers were slaughtered by the golems with Winry laughing all the way through it. In the corner of his eye, Ed saw that Roy and Riza were involved in taking down the stone golems, making somewhat better progress than the undeads.

With a click of his tongue, Ed flew down to Winry and smiled, deceit written everywhere on his face. "Winry," He began, "What specifically are you doing here?"

Winry tilted her head to the side and smiled innocently. "Oh you know, the usual," She stated. Winry snapped her fingers and instantly a magic wrench appeared above Ed's head and prepared to strike him, but, with lightning speed, Ed caught hold of the wrench and crushed it into dust, sparkles of leftover magic dripping from his hands.

"That little trick wont work on me anymore, Winry." Ed growled through a fanged smile. "Now, you didn't answer my question…" The blonde vampire leaned forward so that his face was only an inch away from the witch's. Winry gazed into Ed's golden eyes and felt her head turn numb. Everything suddenly became fuzzy and the world around her vanished. No. This was exactly what Al warned her about! But still… to be lost in those golden sun pools… to just be enveloped by their warmth…

"**What **_**exactly **_**are you doing here**?"

Shaking her head wildly, Winry pulled herself together and breathed heavily. Slowly and happily, a smirk grew on her face that exposed two sharp incisors as she snickered and glared directly into Ed's eyes, challenging their dominance.

"Just stalling, is all."

Ed blinked. Being a little to late, the blonde vampire turned around and suddenly felt himself flying through the air after a strong gust of wind and aura impacted painfully against his body.

Al huffed as he watched his brother hit the ground, groaning all the way down. The warlock sighed and landed on a stone golem, breathing erratically and roughly as he watched his hovering stone pillar crumble into pebbles. Winry looked at the warlock with a worried look and asked, "Al, are you okay?"

"…" The warlock flinched, feeling his muscles tense and stiffen. "Yah. I'm fine, just a bit drained…"

"Don't use your magic up so quickly." She warned.

"I know that."

"Clearly you don't if you're so exhausted after one measly attack."

Al scoffed and snapped his eyes to the front as a powerful howl shook the night air.

Breaking away from the ground, the blonde vampire growled in anger, his eyes glowing a dangerous mixture of golden and crimson as his fangs and claws grew longer and more feral like. Al jumped off of the stone golem and walked towards his vampire brother, standing a good few feet away from him.

Al watched as the frustrated young vampire huffed and trembled with rage, his eyes glaring obsessively into Al's. The younger Elric frowned and sighed, was _this _really what has become of his brother? Was he really… truly… a monster…

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Al pushed those thoughts out of his mind and narrowed his eyes at Ed. There was no more doubt. No more hesitation. No more second chances. This was it.

The fight to stop the monster reign began here and _will _end with only one Elric standing. And sadly enough, Alphonse knew who that was going to be.

Glaring dangerously, Ed let loose a vicious roar then smiled ever so sweetly, his entire persona changing from a ghoul to a gentlemen. "Alphonse… it's so nice to see you again."

"You too, nii-san." Al cautiously replied, eyeing Ed's every movement.

"Do tell, what do you think of this new world I forged?" Ed asked, suddenly looking up at the sky at the glowing red moon. "None of this would have been possible without _her_."

"You're giving the moon a gender now?"

"…" Ed ignored Al's remark and stared back at him. "This is your last chance Al. Join me. Let me feast on you and I swear I'll make it as pleasant as I can, but, if you choose to defy me…" Raising his hand to cover of his face, Ed smirked even wider and chuckled, "I'll rip out your jugular and take what's rightfully _mine _by force."

Al blinked, feeling his heart stop for a millisecond. The wind blew around them and the howls of werewolves and cries of death polluted the air. Then, with ease, a smile crept on Al's face as he lightly chuckled. Ed tilted his head at the sudden change in demeanor and scowled. The smile quickly shifted to a wide smirk that exposed all of his fangs as a mad laughter broke past his lips and rang from his throat. The warlock viciously laughed and ran his hand through his hair wildly while struggling to stand up straight. The laugh sent chills through the night and alerted every monster and demon within range, sending goose bumps along their very souls.

"What's so funny, Al?" Ed asked dangerously.

The warlock slowly stopped laughing and began heaving snickers. With a playful smile on his face, Al stood upright and gazed directly at his older brother. "I'm just trying to find out what's funnier," Al said, "the fact that you think I'm going to give myself up to you or that you think _my _body belongs to you."

In a blind rage, Ed howled and rammed himself into Al, sending them both flying into the air. The vampire viciously slashed at the warlock, biting, punching, clawing, but never letting him out of his grasp.

"Your body does belong to _me_." Ed snarled, clawing mercilessly at Al's face. Through it all, the younger Elric never made a sound. "Who was the one who took care of you when you scraped your knee? It was me. Who was the one who lost your body to the gate? It. Was. Me." In his fury, Ed could have sworn he heard a _crack._ "Who was the one, Alphonse, that gave away their alchemy for this body? It. Was. _**Me**_."

"It was _always _me!"

Summoning all his strength into his hand, Ed rocketed his clawed fist into Al's face and heard another _snap _silence the air. Ed watched as Al's body turned limp as he loosened in Ed's grip.

"It was always me, brother. Your body always belonged to me." With a victorious smirk on his face, Ed leaned into Al's snapped neck and sniffed, the scent if the dead… usually such a fowl odor but this time, it was perfect. Ed licked the pale skin and revealed his fangs, just aching to revel in his little brother's essence.

Or so he thought.

With great impact, a hand wrapped around Ed's throat and squeezed. Ed's wings flapped in every direction in a panic as he gasped and sputtered. The vampire hissed as he gazed into the molten golden eyes of his younger brother, a playful and cunning sneer plastered confidently on his face.

"Nii-san, did you really think this would be over so quickly?" On command, his hand squeezed even tighter around Ed's throat, causing him to yelp. "I'm not letting you go so simply, Edward, oh no I really shouldn't… not after all the trouble you've caused."

Ed hissed, the whites of his eyes turning a furious red.

"I mean, you singlehandedly committed mass murder, brought forth the apocalypse and, quite rudely, punched a whole in my chest!" Al sighed, a small smile gracing his lips as he felt the cuts and bite marks close up on his face. "But I'm healing up quite nicely, thanks for asking. Still… the matter of what to do with you is beating against my head…" With a conflicted look, Al allowed himself some time to think but as he did, black and red aura began to surround and rise from his body. The sickening energy formed around his back until they reforged to be feather like dark wings. "Oh! I know exactly what to do with you!" Al said, his eyes snapping open with a shine.

In a swift movement, the teen let go of Ed, jerked his arm back, and launched it towards him.

"_**Retribution**_." Al snarled, feeling Ed's skin smother against his fist. The vampire was sent flying through the air, struggling to maintain control of his flight through gasps of pain.

Staggering through flapping wings, Ed growled and rocketed upwards, the intent of ending his brother once and for all. Al yawned and spread out his fingers, the tips catching a flame at the same time Ed's body caught on fire. The blonde vampire screamed in agony, the pain of the flames searing every cell in his body and kicking his instincts into overdrive.

Without knowing it, Edward fully transformed into a bat creature and roared. With his speed increased, Ed swiftly flew above Al and latched his clawed feet around Al's shoulders, degenerating the energy wings Al had conjured. The vampire bat howled in anger and flew lower towards homes and building, purposely crashing into them with little damage to him but painful agony to Al.

The warlock screamed as brick and wood tore through his skin, cutting as deep to the bone and crushing it. The wounds exposed to the stale night air seared and burned, but healed and reopened in a continuous violent cycle.

Al narrowed his eyes and snarled savagely. Viciously, the warlock grabbed a firm hold of the bat's leg and sank his claws into it, sparkletts of red blood tainting the air. The vampire howled in pain as the claws dug in deeper. Al growled and stretched out his other hand, enveloping it in red magic as it formed into a pointed dagger. Without hesitation, the warlock shoved the dagger into the other leg, and this time, Ed went berserk.

He flew in every direction and screeched in pain, shattering windows and roofs all the same until he couldn't take it any longer. The bat closed his eyes and began to go down, making a rough landing as the two monsters impacted onto hard concrete.

Al coughed and steadily stood to his feet, seeing the bat creature just a few feet away from him. With exhausted eyes and a frown, Al walked towards the creature and heard a faint noise whisper from its lips. Cautiously walking closer, Al cocked his head to listen closer, and that's when he heard it. The vampire bat whimpered and moaned, lying in its own pool of blood. Al felt his heart nearly stop. He looked on at the creature as it slowly began to morph back into the form of Edward Elric, torn clothes and wounds all attached.

"Don't… don't look at me." Al heard the vampire utter. "You mustn't look at me."

Al was dumbstruck. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"Al… everything is wrong."

The warlock felt a shiver go up his spine as the vampire turned in his direction, but he wasn't looking at Al – no, he was looking at the dagger in his hand. Al gazed down at the dagger and felt chills rumble underneath his skin, the reflection on the dagger showed half of his face and half of Ed's face but covered in Ed's blood.

With disgust, Al threw the dagger away and looked back to his brother, finding him keeling over and coughed vigorously. The younger Elric handled his brother and furrowed his brow, what was happening?

Ed's entire body shook with strain as he began to cough out huge amounts of blood and saliva. He rolled over on his back to reveal a gaping hole in his chest, his slowly beating heart exposed in the darkness of the night.

Al nearly lost it. He covered his mouth and gagged, scanning over Ed's body as he stopped at the broken bleeding legs _he_ had contributed to.

"Brother…" Al yelped, feeling all strength and power vanish from his form.

Ed stopped coughing and licked the stray blood around his lips. He wheezed and gasped, feeling his body become ever so weaker by the seconds.

"This is it…" Ed chuckled, a bittersweet smile on his face. "You win."

"Won?" Al bellowed through a cracked voice. "This wasn't a game… Ed, no, this wasn't how it was suppose to end! I know I wanted this in the beginning but… no, brother! You can't die!"

"Then who… will?" Ed wheezed weakly.

"No… you can heal! You're a vampire! You can heal just like me!"

Ed coughed roughly, a splatter of blood landing on Al's face.

"Not from this… I can't…" He eyed the chest hole and multiple injuries he received from their battle.

Al grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it, feeling tears rush into his eyes. No – no! This wasn't how he wanted this to go… not with Ed's death… not this, anything but this! Al huffed and choked on sobs, feeling that sickening feeling wash over his entire body.

With hesitation, Al screamed, clapped his hands, and slammed both of them onto Ed's chest, channeling all of his magic and all off his life into his hand and into Edward. Everything turned into white-hot pain. A splintering feeling tore into Al's skin as he felt his very life force being separated from him; everything began to go in and out. It took all of Al's will and focus to keep awake during this painful procedure and strangely enough, he didn't know completely what he was doing.

He felt his life pour into Edward as some of the awareness in his brother's face began to come back. Was this really working? Al groaned and pushed even harder, another wave of pain stabbing his abdomen and electrocuting every cell in his body. The pain lasted for minutes but Al felt like it lasted for hours until, finally, with weak consciousness he pulled away in a breathless strain.

The two brothers heaved and gasped for the night air, the darkness around them surrounding every corner of their vision. Al clutched his chest and huffed wildly, hearing demon's cries and ghoul's moan on the wind. Everything was blurry and tainted a bright color of white, Al struggled to stay focused as he saw Ed slowly and steadily stand on all fours.

The blonde vampire weakly shuffled over to his brother and looked him dead in the eyes. Small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, Ed painfully wrapped his arms around Alphonse's fragile body and began to breathe roughly.

"Nii-san…" Al gasped.

"You saved me…" Ed mumbled in his ear. "I can feel you in me… half of your life is flowing through me…" Al managed to make a small grin. "Al…?"

"Yes, nii-san?" Al responded.

"That only makes me want you even _more._"

Al hitched a breath and found his entire body go numb once the feeling of sharp fangs ripped through his neck. Blood dripped in masses down his body and soaked his skin and clothes as Ed greedily tore through his brother's neck, slurping and lapping up blood. Al heard everything as the lights in front of his eyes began to dim. The crunching of bones… sipping of veins… the playful chuckles Ed made… it all reached his ears as he suddenly became very tired.

Al coughed weakly, tasting his own blood in his mouth, and looked upwards at the red moon. He wanted to see the sun… if nothing else, for just one last time, he wanted to feel the sun on his pale skin.

Just as his eyes closed, Al heard the snickering tone of what was once his brother.

"Should've kicked your humanity to the curb when you had the chance."

Al sputtered, the light finally enclosed in eternal darkness. For a second, a blonde haired maiden wearing a shimmering black dress appeared in the darkness with a smile so warm that Al felt his heart beat one last time. The maiden danced soulfully in the eclipse of hollow's eve with bright blue eyes that melted Al's very core

_This is enough_… Al thought woefully. It always was enough… always was…

**A/N: ****Hehehehehehehe MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! **

**THE FINAL CHAPTER COMES OUT HALLOWEEN NIGHT! BE HERE TO FIND OUT THE SOLE CONCLUSION TO ****THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE THE NIGHT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! INSPIRATION FROM READERS HELPS ME WRITE BETTER!**

**Review Time!**

**AllenxEdward:**** Thanks, Winry was a plot bunny hopping around in my mind :D sorry, no Roy in this chapter… but the next chapter on the other hand ;D Here's a special note for you: You're absolutely right. It's people like him that make our world how it is right now and it really does affect how the structure and safety of theaters are nowadays. I mean, it's just terrible. My friend went to see the movie again and se told me that the fire alarms went off for a false alarm of suspicion. I really hate that prick, but now he's locked away in a maximum-security prison most likely being beaten by the guards and raped by his cellmates. I'm not going to say I'm a pacifist for this, but that guy really did deserve to be shot at by each parent then left alive in agony.**

**DreamStar14:**** Al was scary? I still think of him as a kitty loving panda bear :3 and yes… comic relief, mwahahahahahahahahah!**

**The Red Panda Alchemist:**** Gotcha! XD and truthfully, I don't like Winry either, she really annoyed me in the manga and Brotherhood (she was actually epic in the original series) but she makes a GREAT witch.**

**Thelastunicorn:**** Thank you!**

**Red – Hot Habanero:**** Who needs sleep?! XD**

**Nekoneko 111:**** Thanks bro!**


End file.
